A Third Titless MayDrew Fluff Fic
by PotoPerson
Summary: From the makers of the May/Drew Fluff Fic with no real title and More Titless May/Drew Fluff comes a story of a boy...a boy named Drew, his fear of the dark and the one girl who brought a light into that darkness...not as corny as the summery I promise.


**I completely forgot about the May/Drew fluff fics but I was home the other day and looking at the old reviews and was like "Man…people sort of liked them…." So I thought, why not! My writing style's altered since then…and this story is far more dramatic and stuff…and Drew's more the star of it….gosh this really isn't the same at all but I hope you enjoy it somewhat! Many thanks to those inspiring reviewers! **

**Joyce1237**

**-Death-Is-Just-Another-Story-**

**XoXo-contest3ribbon-XoXo**

**xXAzngrlelizabethXx **

**Michelle**

**MAY+DREW4EVER!!!!!!!!!!**

**xNicAx **

**Sakura Petal Wings**

**Streak the Fox **

**Echo In the night **

**xSaphirexRosesxFanx**

**morefearsthenyoucancount**

**Your Romeo**

**Riikani**

**You guys are the bees knees! **

**Disclaimer: C'mon…do you honestly think I own pokemon? You do? Well sorry to break it to you but the Potoperson does not own the pokemon. **

Drew had a secret, a dark and sinister secret that he kept hidden from the world. It always clouded the back of his mind like an ominous shadow. He couldn't tell anyone, not his pokemon, not May, not anyone.

I mean how could he tell someone he was afraid of the dark?

Ok, ok not just afraid of the dark, afraid of being _alone _in the dark. And not just afraid of being alone in the dark, _terrified _of being alone in the dark. It wasn't something he'd had to worry about much. Before he'd always had his pokemon with him and now he had May traveling with him as well. In fact, the memory of his fear hadn't even crossed his mind in the last year or so. He doubted he still had the fear. Well… he _had _doubted it that is.

But we'll get into that malevolent fear later.

Right now I should probably mention the battle going on between May, Drew and Team Rocket.

May and Drew had been traveling through a deep and tangled wood at dusk when the infamous trio had appeared through the trees at the controls of a wanna-be transformers machine with a dozen long arms especially made for plucking pokemon off the battle field. They shouted something about a ribbon cup winning set of pokemon being as good as a Pikachu any day before proceeding to try to grab May's Evee who had been out at the time.

The battle was going well; all of Drew and May's pokemon were out and wearing them down. It looked like they were about to send them blasting off until they almost grabbed May's Evee again and May, protective as always, leapt out onto the field and was hauled up like a sack of pokemon food. She shrieked. Drew called his flygon. He climbed on and flew up towards the clamp that held her. The other arms swung haphazardly around them like a swarm of beedrill. He tried to not let them make him loose his nerve and kept his eyes on May whose wide, terrified eyes weren't leaving his. Those fearful, blue eyes were the last thing he saw before one of the many arms swept him off of flygon and far off into the woods, almost as if he were blasting off himself. As consciousness left him he could hear May screaming his name.

XXX

He awoke to darkness. Well, first dirt that his face was pressed into and then darkness. He was tangled into a pile of vines and twigs and dirt and the darkness stretched above him along with the looming shadows of trees. He got unsteadily to his feet and scanned the forest. The road, Team Rocket, none of them were in sight. Only trees and dark, dark, dark. Each time he repeated the word was like one of those giant super bouncy balls bouncing in his brain (You know the ones that make a huge _plunk_ when they hit the ground?). _Dark, dark, dark. _He reached toward his belt for his pokeballs only to remember all of his pokemon were back at the battle…and so was his girlfriend. He was alone in the _dark, dark, dark. _

"May?" he called into the shadows, "Flygon? Roselia?"

He realized how pitiful his voice was in comparison to the silence around him. What he would give for May to start chattering on about food. His heart was pounding. "C'mon Drew, calm down." He told himself, " It's just the dark, it's the same woods you've been traveling in all day! Don't be so pathetic! It's just the woods. The woods are just trees, the trees are just wood…AUGH! I'm seriously loosing my mind! Now I'm reciting show tunes!"

("The woods aer just trees, the trees are just wood" is quoted from the musical _Into the Woods_. I don't own it. Though it is a flippin awesome musical and I'd thoroughly suggest seeing it.)

He took several deep breaths then slowly started walking through the trees. Every shadow that he saw made him yelp or flip around enough that he thought he was going to have whip lash. He forced himself to walk slowly. "May!" He called. He kept hearing noises that he tried to ignore but the more he did the louder they became. Soon he was running, running to the point it hurt. "It's too much like last time…" he thought.

"May!" he shouted, his voice growing high with hysteria, "Flygon? Somebody!" He tripped on a root and fell into the dirt breathing hard. He didn't want to move on, but he didn't want to stay there. The two feelings were impossible to reconcile. "Pathetic." He told himself, "Absolutely pathetic." He raised his head. He could've sworn that he had heard something, the cackling of a fire perhaps? A ways ahead he saw a campfire framed by the trees. It was surrounded by pokemon…_his _pokemon. He saw May sitting there too. The way she bit her lip and gazed at the fire let him know she was worried.

He stood and started running towards the fire, relief seeping through him. When he burst through the trees May looked up, startled. Of course the startled expression was quickly replaced by one of her unbridled excitement.

"Drew!" she cried popping up from her seat and crushing him in one of those oh so familiar hugs, (Seriously what did this girl's mom feed her that she could hug people so tightly?) "We were so worried! We defeated Team Rocket and then we came looking for you but it got dark so we thought that it'd be best to set up camp since you always said if you get lost we should stay in one place. We even sent Flygon but your hair sort of makes you blend in to the scenery I guess and…oh I was so worried about you!"

His pokemon had gathered around while she explained this, something in their chirps and cries telling him they were glad to see him too. He reached out and tried to pet them the best he could while still hugging the girl. May had backed up slightly and was looking into his face, concern now played across her expression. "Drew, are you all right? You look terrible. What happened out there?"

Drew could only imagine what his face must've looked like. Pail, eyes wide and probably still having a desperate tinge to them, leaves tangled in his hair, sweat on his forehead, most likely tears… He tried not to think about it. "I'm all right…" He tried to say in an assuring way but his voice broke, not very convincing. May led him to sit down by the campfire and handed him a canteen of water which he thankfully drank. He could still feel May's curious gaze on him. She was still waiting for an explanation no doubt. He sighed, handing her back the canteen. "I…I sort of have a secret." He said. May's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh…" Drew looked up at her in surprise. Had she guessed already?

"You wrestle Ursaring in your spare time?!"

"Uh….no."

"You captured a mew?"

"No."

"You secretly play Yu-gi-oh?" (I don't own it)

"No!"

"Oh good! I was afraid of that one. I've got nothing then. What is it?"

Drew refused to meet her gaze. "I'm…uh….I'm afraid of the dark." He mumbled, "When I was a kid my family went on this huge camp retreat thing and the whole day my older cousins filled my head with ghost stories. Then later that night when everybody went to sleep they tricked me into going out into the woods with them and then they left me behind, their idea of a practical joke. I wandered around all night looking for camp, and when they found me in the morning I was a hysterical, sobbing mess. The dark and I don't mix. I know it's stupid and pathetic and I'm a total coward but there you go."

At first May just stared at him, then she enveloped him in a hug and said, "You poor thing must've been scared to death! It's just like this time an Ariodos snuck in my bedroom at night and my dad had to kill it with a shovel! I really hate Ariodos…" She let him go and gazed at him, her voice more tender now. "But…but I guess I'm a coward too. I was terrified of the dark when you were gone…I thought it wasn't going to give you back, that I was going to loose you in the dark."

He had to smile. "I guess we're all just a big bunch of cowards then. Welcome to the club, we've got jackets." May giggled. Drew smiled wryly hitting her forehead lightly with his knuckle. "And what is so funny?" She shook her head and said, "Oh nothing it's just…well you've saved me more times than I can count. It just occurred to me that I just blew my only chance to save _you _for once."

Drew gazed at her then thinking about the overwhelming fear in the labyrinth of trees. How he wanted somebody to be beside him more than anything. He remembered the relief he felt at finding her there the campfire light playing off her skin and making her glow like a candle. Even before that how the first name he'd always called was her's, how she gave him somebody to look for. And she was there waiting for him and worrying for him.

He cupped her chin in his hand. "You saved me just by being here." He whispered just before he moved in to kiss her.

**This really isn't your traditional May/Drew fluff fic I know but it would bring a smile to my little heart if you reviewed, even if just to say that was the most stupid thing you've ever read. Ok that would sort of make me frown but you know what I mean- feedback please!**


End file.
